twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Torque Drennan
Clan Leader of Tulloch Abilities =First Ability = Main ability, Tactical Telekinesis. It is the ability to wrap his body and augment his physical abilities with a concentrated psionic aura, boosting both offensive and defensive attributes through concentration. Safety able to multiply his physical strength up to five times his bodies normal limitations allowing for impressive feats of strength an amazing bursts of speed. On the defensive side a small amount of invulnerability is granted as the cloak of psionic energy repels physical trauma from coming in contact with him (Within certain limits) giving him an invisible armor. Second Ability Weapons Training: Small arms expert trained with pistols and sub machine guns with an ability for shotguns and able to hit anything within fifty yards of himself cleanly. also lightly trained with simple explosives. Given certain eye problems he has never picked up heavy rifle which would focus on medium to long ranges. Melee/ hand to hand: Some training with the Claymore/long sword and knife fighting though nothing notable. Most of his fighting is centered around Sambo and several other European martial arts though always being more focused on strength has always focused on the heavy strikes of what ever he had learned barely touching on the disciplines and their principals. Biological Profile Appearance Height: Six foot three inches Weight: Two hundred and six pounds Hair color: Dark brown Eye color: Aqua Blue Body type: Well built and toned Race: Caucasian Significant Markings: A large celtic tribal cross tattoo on his right shoulder. And the initials I.R.A tattooed in black ink on his tongue Torque is a well build and solidly made man, standing over six foot and weight in at just over two hundred poundsm while not the biggest or most ripped guy other there just one glance at him and his piercing blue stare and theres no question he is a man that can hold his own in either a fight or when it comes to the ladies. Always walking with a perfectly straight back his shoulders always up and puled back, he seems to command respect almost like some picturesque general. Personal Belongings PTR PDW 32 Pistol (sub machine) Ruger SR 1911 .45 Mossberg 500 Cruisr sawed off with Pistol grip Kay-lyn (a Claymore sword named after his first girlfriend) Personality Torque is a man that refuses to accept the status quo especially if he does not like the situation. Growing up as a rebel with a cause he seems to take things very seriously and will never be one to back down from his own beliefs and will openly attack anyone who will to oppress them. That’s not to say he doesn’t have a normal side, in a day to day capacity he views friends as comrades to be something that’s highly cherished, and if they show loyalty to him he’d lay down his life for anyone of them. He enjoys having a good laugh while passing around an open bottle and has shown his inner hooligan at times after a few to many. Ever since the world went to hell and Scotland was thrown into chaos, seeing a need for order he took it upon himself to help create it, and he’ll do anything he can to protect it, even if it means senselessly murdering those that oppose him. History Originally born in Ireland Torque was exposed to a lot growing up near the north where tension was a very common thing, especially with his father being a member of the Irish republic Army at the time. He was always sure if his mother had been alive she would have taken him back to Scotland where she had family, but sadly she had passed two short years after his birth leaving him to his father and his buddies. Needless to say he did not have a childhood in a normal sense of the term, as soon as he was old enough to understand what was going on his father already had him training as though to get him ready for the tough life ahead of him. But it wasn’t so bad as he was far from the only kid in the mess of things Years were spent like this, the paramilitary training mixed with a rebel army mind set implanted over years of what seemed like a normal life, but his late teens him and his buddies had become the next generation of the IRA and by the tattoo on Torque’s tongue it was clear those were a mix of wild and fun days... As they have a habit of doing the years passed and Torque slowly grew into a man. By the time he was thirty one though his father died of a massive heart attack. This prompted him to re-evaluate his life, and wanting to see the side he never knew decided to go to Scotland and explore his mothers homeland Maybe it was fate but just shortly after learning about his other family he experienced the shift and some how managed to survive though the chaos a changed man. . Finding others interaction with people became just a need for survival, it was not long before his natural talents and leadership drew people under him and before he knew it Tulloch was born, . Time Line Copy your time line